Laundry Day
by crackandotherthings
Summary: A quick, dumb one-shot of Nami trying to do Law a small favor. Fluffy and a little nonsensical. My first fic! hehehh. LaNa LawxNami (subtle right now but maybe I'll continue and make it more overt )


Laundry Day

Trafalgar Law was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. He glanced up from his book.

"Come in."

He'd been reading, reclining on the bed in a guest room aboard the Sunny. He and the Strawhat crew were halfway through their journey to the island of Dressrosa, and Law was trying to suppress his growing anxiety.

"Nami-ya." He was surprised to see the navigator enter his room, carrying a laundry basket. "Law." She gestured at the laundry basket. "I'm doing some laundry today, do you have anything you need washed?" He hadn't expected that. He wasn't sure if he was annoyed at the interruption or not.

"Oh. How very kind of you, Nami-ya."

"It's nothing, you're a guest. Consider it a small mercy for putting up with our crew's antics."

He got up to pick up some of his clothes. Nami set the basket down and tsked at him. "Do you usually throw your dirty clothes on the floor? You're as bad as Luffy." Law shot her a glare and she chuckled. "Maybe that was harsh. No one's as bad as Luffy." She helped him pick up some of his clothes. As Law went to put his laundry in the basket, he noticed it was almost entirely filled with her bikinis and skimpy clothing.

"Don't you own any practical clothing?"

Nami turned. "Hmm? All that clothing _is_ practical, Law."

"How do you manage to fight when this clothing offers no protection? You're exposing so much skin to your enemies"

Nami set her hands on her hips and smiled at Law. "Exactly."

Law felt like he was missing something.

"I'm not a big fan of close combat. Most pirates are male, Law. If I can distract them, disarm them, and not have to fight up close, it tends to work out in my favor."

"Ah."

Nami turned and began straightening up the room, pulling the sheets back on the bed.

"Am I doing it right?"

Nami turned and did a double take. Law was teasingly holding up one of her pink bikini tops against his own chest and smirking at her.

"Law! Give that back!" He laughed and evaded her reach.

"Well you're right about one thing Nami-ya, you certainly do look stunned."

She scrambled after him but he dodged her and laughed

Nami begrudgingly found herself laughing too. She caught up to him and grabbed his wrists. "Caught you," she said, sticking her tongue out playfully.

Law looked down at her. "So I see. I can't imagine why your tactic didn't work for me."

"You don't have my assets. And you're still not showing skin." Nami dropped his wrists and pushed the hem of his shirt up to his collarbone. She grabbed the bikini he still held and pushed it against his chest. "There!" He looked ridiculous with the pink bikini contrasting against his stark tattoos. Nami was suddenly aware of the strange, inappropriate situation they were in. Would she be this coy with her own nakama, let alone a warlord she hardly trusted?

She pulled back, keeping an arms length of distance between them and chuckled, a little nervously. "If only Doflamingo could see you now! I'm sure he'd lend you his feathery coat to match."

Law laughed politely, but Nami knew the mood had changed. She took her bikini back and Law pulled his shirt back down. He looked around the room. "I think that's all the laundry I need washed, Nami-ya. Thank you for the kindness."

He moved to sit on the bed again but Nami stopped him. "Wait a minute, I was making the bed."

"Must you?"

"It'll just take a minute." Nami leaned across the bed and picked up the book he'd been holding. "Hey. This is one of mine!"

Law shrugged. "I'll confess, I'm not that interested in navigation. But I recognized it as a Sky Island text and was curious."

Nami smiled. It wasn't often she had someone intelligent enough to discuss her craft. "Oh? And did you learn anything?"

"About as much as you would learn from glancing at one of my medical journals."

Nami grinned and crossed her arms. "Why Dr. Trafalgar, what exactly are you trying to say? Are you calling me simple? Or are clouds just a little too complex for you?"

Law smirked. "Don't you have a bed to make?"

Nami swatted his arm and finished making the bed for him. She didn't want to annoy him by teasing him more, but between stealing her bikini _and _her books? She suspecting she was starting to rub off on him.

As Nami loaded the clothes into the washing machine, she wondered if she was imagining things. But as she sifted through the clothes she realized she hadn't been mistaken – her pink bikini top was noticeably absent. Any other day she would've suspected Brook or Sanji… but at least now she had an excuse to tease and toy with law some more when she dropped off his clean laundry.


End file.
